Rebirth: The Return Of Venom
by Venom13
Summary: SPIDERMAN: THE MOVIE STORY It's been seven months since Spiderman and Harvey Osborne defeated The Sandman and Venom in the battle that cost Harvey his life. It's been relatively quiet in New York since then. Until something changes.
1. Chapter 1: Seven Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Venom, or any of the other major characters in this story.

They are the sole property of Marvel.

CHAPTER ONE

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Peter Parker woke up smiling. The sun streamed through the ruddy window of his one room apartment. It fell on the small bed and illuminated her hair like an explosion of fire, a tropical sunset. _Mary Jane, I love this woman_ he thought, his smile widening. It had been almost a year since the battle that had resulted in the death of his lifelong friend Harvey Osbourne. Peter shuddered shivers arching up his spine at the thought of the horrible black substance from space that had corrupted him for a while. That small descent into madness had almost cost him the love of his life. Unbidden he saw an image of the horrible thing that had almost killed him, the corrupted staff writer from the Daily Bugle, Brock.

Peter thought back to that rainy night when he had gone to the top of St. Chelsea's Cathedral and torn off the black substance, it had fallen and landed right on top of the unfortunate man and turned him into a nightmare version of Spiderman. Peter shuddered again. He had never been so glad of a death. If it hadn't been for Harvey Osbourne that thing would have killed him. It had only been killed at the cost of Harvey's life.

Mary Jane stirred next to him sighing as she moved into the waking world.

"Good Morning Pete," she smiled and nuzzled her head into his arm.

"Hey M.J. How did you sleep?"

She sighed and muttered something falling asleep again. He grinned and kissed the top of her head. Standing up, he stretched and walked toward the kitchen area meaning to make breakfast for them. He pulled out eggs and bacon and began cooking. Standing over the oven he began thinking about how strange the last couple of months had been as far as Spiderman was concerned. He'd continued to fight small crime as he always did but there hadn't been a really bad criminal since Flint Marco and the thing that had been Brock. He guessed he should be thankful but the lack of significant crime in New York struck an odd chord in him like it was the calm before some great storm. He shrugged it off and put the eggs and bacons on a plate and placed it on the bedside table.

"Hey M.J. wake up. Breakfast is ready," she stirred and sat up. Sniffing the air, she smiled in the dim half awake way of someone who has just come out of a very deep sleep. She leaned over and kissed Peter tenderly on the cheek.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Peter?" Peter shrugged and shook his head slowly.

"I'm not really hungry yet. Besides I'm not really a fan of eggs. You know that." He laughed bringing another smile to her face.

"Okay but promise me that you'll eat when I get up and make you something. Okay?" He nodded his head conceding before her.

"I love your cooking M.J. Of course I'll eat your food but right now Spiderman has to go to work." He looked at his watch quickly. It was ten 'o' clock.

"I'll be back by noon," Mary Jane rolled her eyes conceding to Peter's daily routine.

"Just take care of yourself. Spiderman may be a hero but he's not invincible," He nodded automatically not really paying attention as he went about changing into his suit. Once he had it on he went to the window and turned around.

"I love you M.J. I'll be back," He turned and swung out the window quickly disappearing into the distance.

"I love you to," she said to the empty room before heaving a sigh and getting out of bed. She went about making it. She sighed again and then started getting dressed deciding to go out and pick up some food.

Ten minutes later she walked out the door and into the cool autumn day. The breeze blowing her fiery hair around her face, she shook her head clearing the view and then turned onto Taft Avenue headed toward McKinley's Market.  
She heard a familiar _thwap_ sound and looked up just in time to see Spiderman arc by over head. She waved at him not knowing whether he saw her or not. She watched him until he vanished again she looked at her watch and noticed without real interest that it was at 10:15. However at 10:15 a.m. on that particular morning in a very different section of the city that sinister things were beginning to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Venom, Spiderman or any other of the major characters of this story. They are the sole property of Marvel.

CHAPTER 2

REBIRTH

He awoke to darkness at first. This surprised him because of the very simple fact that he was dead and when you're dead you weren't supposed to be able to see anything.  
The next thing he registered was a vague tingling in different parts of his body. He was aware of literally millions of parts of his body that seemed to be moving closer to each other.  
An image flashed violently into his mind. Running toward the substance that had transformed him then a huge explosion and nothing, until now.  
He felt the formation of one of his legs complete all of a sudden. It felt the same until he became aware of more tiny pieces of matter uniting with his body, pieces that hadn't been previously part of him.  
They felt different alien. His leg sent him a small signal that told him it was finished combining with the new particles. He flexed the disembodied leg,  
and mentally gasped his leg felt almost divine with strengths. It felt like he could kick through titanium.  
One of his arms completed then another and another leg, finally he felt his head complete. He raised his eyelids and surveyed the scene. He was in a small dark room. He could sense the presence of a ceiling less than a centimeter above his head. Dust motes swirled around his body. There didn't seem to be anyone else around.  
He listened carefully his sensitive hearing detecting the minute sound of voices. A mile distant he guessed. Small rays of sunlight shown through a boarded up window on the opposite side of the room, a filthy mirror next to it. He walked up to the mirror and grinned his mouth opening all the way back to his ear holes revealing the fifty or so razor teeth and his twenty four inch pointed tongue.

The image in the mirror looked like he remembered but at the same time different. The spider symbol on his chest bulged now stretched taut with sheer muscle mass. He flexed his arms, they must have been a foot thick at their thinnest point. He made a fist, feeling the raw power fill his muscles. His hands were as large as dinner plates. His thigh muscles bulged as large as barrels. He threw his head back and heaved a roar into the dark room. The incredible sound shook the boards in the house and pierced the cold air outside.

A half mile away two old men sitting in central park playing chess looked up, goosebumps running up their backs.

He jumped up and the cement roof above him splintered and then shattered into rubble and he kept going up. Thirty feet into the air he began to descend. He hit the ground his new legs not bending at all. He roared again and began running, the sunlight sliding over his black body. His mighty legs propelled him upwards of sixty miles an hour. He cocked his head back again as he ran and roared into the day

"I AM VENOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"

The two old men heard the second roar as clearly as they had the first. They were scared beyond reason now and were struggling to pack up the chess set and get out of the park. One of them looked up and saw the black shape coming like a freight train. He tried to point and warn his friend whose back was turned but the thing hit him first. He felt a dull pain as Venom punched him in the lower back. His spine crumbled like rotting wood and Venom's fist burst through his stomach in a blast of blood, shattered bone and stomach acid. The other man turned around and started mindlessely running.

"JIM!!!," he screamed as he ran. Venom shot two strings of the black substance out of his wrists. The wrapped around his neck and then Venom pulled. The black strings tore through the man's neck. His head fell to the ground with a dull thud and arterial blood sprayed over the fallen leaves on the ground.

Venom loved his new powers. He threw back his head a third time and roared into the day. 'I AM VENOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Venom, Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, or any of the major characters in the movies They all Belong To MARVEL. I am responsible for the new and improved Venom. Also I'm proceeding under the assumption that Venom never found out that Peter Parker and Spiderman are one in the same. 

CHAPTER THREE

REUNION

Spiderman swung down alternating hands swinging on his web down Main Street. The street blasted by below him seeming to be a black river filled with large odd colored fish. He was on his way to the empire bank that was located a couple of blocks down the street. There was a bank robbery in progress and he was on his way to kick some ass. He let out a whoop of pure exhilaration as he swung down his feet almost touching the street before pulling himself up thirty feet into the air again. The bank came into view visible by the halo of police cars it had acquired. Spiderman executed a tricky maneuver shooting his feet up into the air and performing a back flip before landing on the roof of the bank right next to a skylight that looked down upon the main bank floor. He peered through it for a second surveying the three masked men standing around half a dozen tied up bank workers. All of the masked men had vicious looking guns, automatic no doubt. He sighed and then opened the skylight and crawled through staying on the ceiling of the lofty room. He could hear two of the men talking something about making a few demands of the police officers outside. He laughed softly to himself. These things always ended up the same. The men involved in the back of a cruiser on their way downtown and the police reverently thanking him Spiderman for once again saving the day. He became aware of how cocky and conceited his thoughts sounded. He shook his head and then returned his attention to the hostage situation taking place on the floor.

While he watched another masked man came running out from behind the bank counter looking very sweaty and strained carrying two very large black trash bags that appeared to be very heavy. He reached the three men guarding the hostages and dropped the bags with a loud thump. The man who had looted the safe said something in a gusty out of breath manner and then they were all yelling at each other, waving their guns. Spiderman took advantage of the diversion and dropped down behind the three guards. The man who had carried the bags eyebrows went up and his eyes widened. The other three started to turn but Spiderman knocked two of their heads together and they dropped their guns making loud clanging noises on the tile floor. The third man finished turning around and opened fire with a gun that Spiderman now recognized as an Uzi. Spiderman backflipped and dove up onto the ceiling where he shot a string of web hitting the man's gun. He wrenched it out of his hands catching it. He launched off of the ceiling and landed on the man's shoulders. He hit him on the head with the gun just hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to kill him. The man dropped like a rock.

The last man was running backwards aiming carefully. He fired a short burst from his Uzi catching Spiderman in the leg. He went down onto one knee hissing in pain. Tears filled his eyes under his mask. He stood up again and ran toward the man dodging and rolling to avoid the rain of bullets. He tackled the man and punched him four times in the face until the man lay still. Spiderman stood up wincing at the sharp blast of pain in his leg. He was relieved the bullet had only grazed him or he wouldn't be walking right now. Just then the police burst in yelling.

"FREEZE NOBODY MOVE!!! GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!!!," Spiderman jumped onto the roof and crawled out of the skylight. He took off into the day swinging into the distance.

Mary Jane was struggling with the damn door that still hadn't been fixed. She shoved and pushed and suddenly it swung in and she fell…right into Spiderman's arms.

"Peter, you scared me," she said as she pushed past him and started putting down grocery bags on the table.

"Sorry. You sounded like you were having trouble with the door. Thought I'd Help," he laughed lightly.

She glanced at him and smiled.

"Take off that costume. I want to have breakfast with my boyfriend Peter, Not Spiderman,' Spiderman laughed again and went to the dresser and began changing. He came back to the kitchen area three minutes later dressed in a pair of khakis and a blue polo shirt. Mary Jane kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm making pancakes. I hope you like them,"

"Oh, I love pancakes. You make the best," She laughed at that and then set about putting the ingredients together. After a second of thought Peter got up and started helping her. She tried to push him away at first and then just laughed and gave him directions.

Half an hour later they were sitting at the meager table eating pancakes. Mary Jane was talking about her new boss at the little Jazz Café she sang at and Peter was dazedly listening to her. All of a sudden the police radio on the side table crackled and a hazy female voice began talking.

""We have a disturbance on Lincoln Avenue. Hostage situation. The captor is extremely muscular wearing a black suit. Officer Craig says it looks like a Spiderman suit but with no lines. Captor appears to have the same abilities as Spiderman but with some black crap, instead of web. Captor is unarmed but extremely strong. Should be considered armed and dangerous nonetheless. Requesting all units on the scene. "

Peter felt his stomach drop 3000 feet. Mary Jane who had been listening to recognized the description also having been the subject of an attempted coup against Spiderman that had ended the life of their friend Harry Osbourne.

"He died. How can he be back?" Peter could only shake his head.

'I don't know but I have to go try to help. It's not right to not go try to help that hostage," Mary Jane turned white.

'No Peter you almost died last time you went up against him. Harry helped you beat him and died for it. If you try to face him alone…I can't lose you Peter. I Love you,"

'M.J. I have to go it's what Spiderman does. I can't just sit here and let that person die How would the city see me then,"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'D THINK. I CAN'T LOSE YOU," she screamed at him He shook his head and then stood up.

"I have to go. I couldn't live with myself if I stayed here,"

"Peter, please," she begged breaking into tears.

"I'm Sorry. I have to. I'll be back I promise. You won't lose me. M.J."

She put her head on the table and cried. He sighed and kissed the back of her neck. Then he changed into Spiderman and swung out the window.

Twenty-four blocks over on Lincoln Avenue Venom stood inside a small one room flat building and grinned at the man bound and gagged with the black substance that made up his webs.

"He should be here soon. That's good for you. It means you get to live…a little longer," He laughed the sound appearing to the poor man's ears as alien and inhuman. Venom's extremely good hearing picked up a small thump sound. He smiled.

"it's nice to see you came Spiderman. I want to finish this fast. I have things to do," Spiderman (who was crouched in a shadow on the ceiling) gasped as Venom turned and looked up. The thing that had been Brock was now ten times more terrifying than before. All of the sliver web lines that he had sported had vanished leaving just black. His muscles had swollen to incredible proportions.

"What are you Brock?" Venom hissed in anger upon hearing his name.

"Don't ever call me that. Brock isn't my name anymore. MY NAME IS VENOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he screamed it. The boards in the building shook and rattled with the force. A cloud of dust fell from the ramshackle wood ceiling.

Spiderman's heart was beating twice its normal speed as he tried to come up with attack plan's that would work on this brute that Venom had become.

"I see you noticed my...improvements. I suppose I can take a few minutes to explain before I obliterate you. You see when you blew me up during our last encounter the particles of my pathetic human body and the particles of the wonderful gift you gave me were blown apart and the molecules were spread out around the city. It took my consciousness seven months to locate them all and get them into a whole again. The strange thing is that when I made myself whole again. There were particles of something else that melded with me to. Particles I had not noticed and these alien particles improved me and changed me beyond my wildest dreams. The result was, as you can see, very well," Venom laughed icily. Spiderman cautiously dropped to the floor never once taking his eyes off of Venom. Venom grinned stretching the large slit that ran from ear to ear where his mouth was.

"it's great to be on equal footing Isn't it Spiderman?"

"Venom, let this man go he hasn't done anything to you,"

Venom grinned and hissed. He turned around and backhanded the man across the cheek with his massive hands. The entire left side of the man's face caved in with a sick crunch and his head whipped around, his neck snapping with a dry crack. He uttered one strangled cry and then lay still. Spiderman yelled in rage and dove at Venom. Venom laughed.

"THAT'S RIGHT SPIDERMAN. SHOW ME YOUR ANGER. SHOW ME YOUR HATE!!!!," v\enom swung his hand at Spiderman knocking him aside like a fly. Spiderman flew across the room and hit the wall with a grunt. He crumpled to the ground and shakily began standing. His chest hurt like crazy where Venom had struck him. He shot two strings of web at Venom's legs and pulled…and pulled…and pulled nothing happened. Venom bent over and grasped the two strings attached to his legs. He pulled…hard. The unprepared Spiderman flew across the room Superman style and struck Venom in the chest. Spiderman grunted again and fell at Venom's feet. Venom kicked Spiderman who flew across the room slamming full blast into the wall for the second time. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the pain. He stood up shakily again and shot web at the ceiling and pulled himself up onto the roof. Venom picked up a crate and threw it at Spiderman on the roof. Spiderman dodged it, Venom threw another, and another. Finally the third one struck Spiderman in the stomach. He gasped as all of the air left his lungs. He dropped from the ceiling and hit the floor landing on his back. Venom laughed icily again and walked toward the prone figure. Spiderman was laying on the floor gasping like a fish out of water. Venom stopped over him and hissed his extra long tongue snapping at the air. His razor teeth glistened as a ray of sunlight hit them. He drew back a leg and kicked Spiderman once in the side of the head. Spiderman saw a flash of whit overtake his vision then it blinked out like a television turned off. Venom stared down at the seemingly lifeless figure.

"Good Night Spidey," He laughed and then jumped up attaching to the ceiling. He punched a hole in the wooden roof and crawled out onto the ceiling and launched himself away into the day. Venom moved so fast that the police on the ground missed his departure.

On the floor in the building Spiderman gasped and started breathing slowly but remained unconscious. The side of his face was already discoloring a violent purple color.


End file.
